


Anonymum

by momukl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momukl/pseuds/momukl
Summary: 屯文，原文在Lofter本来想屯Pixiv的，结果投不起（





	

**Author's Note:**

> 【才知道原来最终章王室之间之前的壁画也可以调查，居然还有一口玻璃渣糖而且放在我这篇文里竟然毫无违和感......于是增加了这几句进来（。】  
> 学医和中二都救不了路西斯，只有砸烂破石头才可以救eos（你  
> 反正都是瞎写的……OOC是肯定有的……脑洞来源是某圣父原画图+时穿提议（  
> 给我时穿提议的朋友（“你们FF不是最喜欢写时穿么！”）还没通关……不过还是严重剧透了……  
> 最好还是通关后再来看吧，严重剧透（  
> 觉得我写的时候应该去听千年之恋（喂  
> 最后收不住了，好像变成了玻璃渣糖

蓝色的  
周围都是一片蓝色的，清澈通透  
因为自己在水晶里  
……Noct之前确实是这么认为的  
现在的状况是，他在某片水域里，身边还有不少鲳鱼  
自己钓过比它们还大几倍的鱼，他心想着  
——然而并没有注意到水底的阴影早已注视着他

没有药品，没有好的武器，没有魔法，还碰到了凶猛的海魔鱼  
Noct想召唤出武器，可不知道为何无法召唤出幻影剑只能召唤出普通武器，而且因为之前自己在水中毫无戒备，本身已经受了重伤  
再这么下去就糟糕了啊……  
在他意识消失之前，突然感觉周围变得很冷，这是属于冰魔法的寒冷，随后隐约的看到一个身影瞬移到自己眼前拽着自己到一块岩石旁轻靠，再瞬移过去将海魔鱼击倒，转过身面对他  
“你还好么？”  
得救了…这个力量…一定是Lucis家族的人……  
他忘记现实的想着，大量失血使他无法思考  
紧绷的内心也随之放松，直接昏迷了过去

“你醒了？”  
Noct醒来只觉得身体吃痛，而且身体被人缠上了绷带  
睁开眼睛，看到的是昏暗的天花板，有些灰尘的窗台，床头柜上是一盏煤油灯和几只羽毛笔，不远处的书桌旁边还坐着一个人  
那个人背对着他，一直在放满各种草药和书籍的桌子前翻找着，好像在找草药和药水  
现在似乎是包好了想写上名字，正好听见他醒了便拿着羽毛笔转过身，琥珀色的眼睛平和的看着他  
“你叫什么名字？”  
Noct并没有听清他在说什么，半睁着眼看着眼前的人，红色的头发，繁复古典的服装……！  
待他看清这个人是谁时，Noct咬着牙在床上猛的坐了起来，手抓着墙壁，警惕的看着他  
“………Ardyn·Izunia？”  
他下意识的说出了自己一直以来喊的名字——随后才想起他明明不久之前才知晓对方真名  
那人听到后却低头用羽毛笔在纸上书写着  
“所以你叫Izunia对吧？……嗯，还挺好拼的呢”  
“不，不是的！我叫…Noct！”  
Noct慌张的解释道  
“嗯……Noct，Izunia？”  
“不不不，我其实——”  
过大的动作让他的伤口撕裂，涌出的鲜血染红了绷带，Noct发出吃痛的声音  
“你的伤太严重了不要乱动！你先好好躺着，我叫人去给你拿新绷带”  
中年人起身扶起Noct的肩膀让他慢慢躺下，对着门外吩咐了一声又坐下来  
“不过那个力量……你是Lucis一族的人………？”  
他开始用有些谨慎的语气打量着Noct  
“我……”  
那人看Noct支支吾吾的，叹气  
“算了，你现在还是好好休息吧，我不打扰你了”  
他正准备离开房间，刚碰到门把手又转过身来  
“哦对了，忘了自我介绍了，我叫Ardyn，Ardyn·Lucis·Caelum”  
他说完后还行了一个简单的礼  
——我的名字呢，虽然是本名，但那并不是正式的名字  
——Ardyn·Lucis·Caelum，这是我正式的名字  
他还记得自己在水晶挣扎之时那人自我介绍的语气，就像咬着牙说出来的一般充满了恨意  
“这个名字实在太长了，我也没办法，你叫我Ardyn就行了”  
他有点觉得无奈的对Noct微笑道

不过Noct认真想了下，觉得自己的念着好像要更长些，毕竟Noctis的发音比Ardyn长  
果然他还是觉得自己是哪个他Lucis家的人了吧  
虽然也没错

于是，Noct就在这里住下了，不过他也去不了别的地方，现在的医疗和Lucis的力量不强，这些药水和草药的恢复速度都不佳  
每天早上醒来的时候都会有一个写着Izunia的药包和药水摆在旁边，不过基本是提前开好的药别人配好的，Ardyn并不是经常都在这  
当Ardyn来的时候外面会有很多人，窗外的Ardyn会对身边的人抬手行礼，身边的人也都回礼  
Noct其实觉得这么一群人这么行着古典礼有些滑稽，但是想到或许对他们而言就像他们现在的握手一般  
他已经明白自己目前的处境了  
但是自己为什么会来到这里，两千年前的Lucis？  
这是水晶的力量么？是Umbra么？  
难道这就是试炼？  
Noct的头疼了起来  
比起没有结果的思考他决定还是先把伤养好，这地方看起来也很安全，之后的事等伤养好后再说吧

Noct觉得自己能下床了，缓慢走到了室外，一时间充足的光线让他有点睁不开眼睛  
Ardyn正在陆行鸟蓬旁和人聊天，顺便给陆行鸟喂些蔬菜，听到走路声响也回头看到了Noct  
“看来你的伤好的差不了多了啊，Izu——”  
“叫我Noct就行了！”  
“哦，哦，Noct……嗯，看来你精神确实好多了呢…”  
Ardyn哼着歌摸着自己陆行鸟的羽毛，温和的拍着它的头，鸟也顺势在他的身上蹭着  
一直轻哼着陆行鸟之歌的Ardyn这才注意到旁边的Noct一脸难以置信  
“你怎么了？”  
Ardyn奇怪的看着他  
“我只是在想………你居然会唱陆行鸟之歌………”  
“很奇怪么？”Ardyn摸摸陆行鸟的头“每个人都会唱吧？再说出行只能靠它们……难道你不会唱么？”  
“啊我当然也会不过……我没想到你居然会……”  
“哈哈原来是这样啊，你是说我看起来很严肃么？”Ardyn忍不住笑了起来  
“不不不，也不是这个原因，因为一些……其他的……算了不说了……”  
Ardyn疑惑的看着他  
Noct觉得有些尴尬，低头从一旁的袋子里拿出了蔬菜也给旁边的陆行鸟喂食，陆行鸟开心的蹭着他的脸  
“看起来它们也很喜欢你啊”  
“毕竟他们都是好孩子啊”  
一边喂养陆行鸟的姐姐笑着看着Noct说

Noct养伤的这个房间里有很多书和药草，似乎是Ardyn研究的地方  
Ardyn来的时候也基本是看看他的伤势，然后继续看书，他好像一直在找寻着什么，也尝试了很多种药草的配方  
两千年前的人们似乎对神都非常尊敬，不管是Ardyn还是其他人，他们总会念念着神明相关的东西  
不像他们大多数人都只是当作神话故事来听

Noct养伤的这些天默默接受了自己叫Noct·Izunia的情形……毕竟这比说自己叫Noctis ·Lucis·Caelum好得多  
自己旁边可就有一个Lucis，还是两千年前的，比自己拿过幻影剑的诸位先王年岁还要老  
他对Ardyn更多的印象还是两千年后那个让人感到恐惧的复仇鬼魂，一路上用着戏弄甚至有些愤怒的表情看着自己  
……他的愤怒是因为自己在他眼里的弱小么？  
在进入水晶前更是一路奚落戏弄，就像看着牢笼中无助的猎物一般的笑话他  
当时自己还说了句你的个性和兴趣真的都烂的不行啊  
虽说听他说过自己当年如何救人，但是这么一个到处给人治病用药性格温和喜欢看书还会哼陆行鸟之歌的Ardyn出现在自己眼前……  
……实在是太难让人接受了

Noct渐渐康复了，他有时会帮着去收集一些食材和矿产  
一天他正在整理食材和药材时，正好Ardyn来了  
他今天意外严肃的看着Noct  
“Noct，你和我说实话，Izunia并不是你的真姓对吧？”Ardyn抱手看着他  
“你是Lucis家的人，对不？”  
果然，Ardyn或许最初就以为他是哪个Lucis一族的人的……额……  
“那个……其实我……”  
Noct还是支支吾吾的回答着  
“你放心，我会带你回Isomnia的，我可以担保你，没有人敢对你出手”  
“不，不是的Ardyn先生！我其实，我……我是……”  
Noct索性继续低头整理着药材  
半晌，Ardyn看他也不会说什么了，无奈的叹了口气  
“你实在不愿意说那就算了吧，我不勉强你”  
Noct刚默默的松了口气，却没想到Ardyn的话还没有说完  
“话说回来，你好像一直很害怕我？”  
Noct的手抖了一下  
“你第一次看到我的时候脸上就很恐惧啊，也总是警惕的看着我……我怎么了？”  
“不，不是的，这个不是Ardyn先生的问题……也不对，这确实也是你的问题………”  
“什么？”  
“不我是说……啊！因为当时我都快死了，突然来了一个人救了我还让我住下来我自己也没有什么用不帮点忙就感到很害怕……嗯………”  
Ardyn当然还是半信半疑的看着他  
虽说Noct自己也觉得自己的理由和语气肯定会被人怀疑……  
“听他们说，你在这住了这么久，却从来没有人找过你，周围也没有人认识你……他们都在和我说你明明是个好孩子啊，很热心的帮助大家”  
Noct抬头看着他，也看看周围的忙碌的人们  
“大家都对我很好……Ardyn先生也是，附近的大家也是，但我身上也没有钱可以支付……”  
自己身上最值钱的东西好像，就只有一个硬币吧？  
“不如这样吧，看你住在这里估计也挺无聊的，你能帮我个忙么？就当是支付一直以来给你疗伤的钱，如何？”Ardyn似乎想到了什么  
“嗯，可以的”  
“最近有一种无法医治的流行病，染病的人就会被当做怪物杀死”  
——当时有种找不到特效药的流行病四处蔓延，元凶是一种寄生虫  
——染上那种病的人，被视为怪物，遭到捕杀  
“杀……死？认真的？”  
看到Noct惊讶的神情，Ardyn无奈的点头回答  
“对，杀死……”  
“我想治好这个病，可能需要到处奔波了，我需要一个有一定战斗力的年轻助手帮助我……你不用太勉强的答应我，如果你觉得太麻烦了的话，就算了吧……”  
“这或许，是神明的试炼吧……”

记载着创星记的旧历书物（成书时期约在2000年前）上，有着和六神启示相关的记录，此外还有城市的毁灭，遭到众多被害的多种记录，当时的人们将这些解释为试炼。  
——《创星记解说 启示》 

Noct就这么在此常住了下来  
他有时候会和Ardyn一起骑着陆行鸟出去看病人  
一路上经常会看到身患重病的人们病倒在大街上，被军队以怪物的名义杀死，即使军队不杀死，也会被其他人所杀  
尸横遍野的黑暗时代莫过于此吧，Noct心想着  
他们在远处观望着，Noct看到Ardyn脸上的不忍  
“那到底，是什么病啊”  
“……不知道”  
Ardyn低头回答着  
“我一直想找到这个病的来源，可是我查阅了大量书籍，根本找不到它……也找不到消除这个病的方法，再这么下去的话……”  
“或许神明们，已经抛弃人类了吧”他喃喃道  
“总会找到的，一定”Noct安慰着  
“……嗯，你说的对，总会找到的”  
他们调转了陆行鸟，继续向病患处走去

Noct自然已经知道之后会发生什么了  
如果自己劝说Ardyn不要去治疗这种病，会不会就不会导致他自身的悲剧，还有因此发生在自己身上的悲剧  
可是Noct觉得Ardyn看起来并不会放弃对这种疾病的研究  
再说，如果是水晶让自己来到这个时代的话  
可能自己做的更是徒劳了

“Noct！我找到治疗疾病的办法了！”  
许久不见的Ardyn进门来的第一句话，充满难以掩饰的激动  
“真的么！那太好了，是什么办法？”  
“我触碰那些病人的时候，疾病就会从那些病人身上离开进入我的体内，这个力量一定是神明赐予的……”  
Noct愣住了，他想起了Ardyn在水晶面前充满恨意的话  
——当时，在Lucis王国有个男人  
——他将人们的病痛吸到自己身上，独自设法拯救病人们  
之后Ardyn说了些什么，他已经没有印象了  
他沉默了很久，问到：  
“Ardyn…先生，您真的要用这个方法，继续治疗他们下去么……”  
Ardyn奇怪的看着他  
“这是最好的方法了，我已经治好了很多人了，也没什么大碍的——Noct？你怎么了？不舒服么？从刚才开始你就有些不对劲啊，Noc——”

Noct的头疼了起来，他并没有听到Ardyn说了什么  
眼前的一切变的扭曲而让人眩晕，睁开眼时，他似乎站在Isomnia的街道上  
发生了什么?Ardyn呢？自己为什么会在Isomnia？  
街上来来往往的人也都面无表情的走着  
……怎么会这样？  
他向街道上的人问Ardyn的事，街道上的人淡漠的回应着  
他去见了国王，然后失去了踪迹，有人说他成了怪物被人杀了，也有人说他被囚禁了  
Noct明明记得之前还有很多人都很尊敬他，可现在这些人淡漠的就像在说一个普通的故事一样  
刚想上前问清楚，却没想到眼前的地面开始塌陷，刚和自己说过话的人也化为虚影  
他好像在下坠，摔在了一个阴暗的地方

记忆和意识突然变的模糊，周围的一切化为虚影，等他看清一切时，他依然身处Insomnia  
Noct终于见到了Ardyn，在Insomnia的地牢里  
他被人吊在地牢里，皮肤苍白，眼睛不再是琥珀色，变的更加金黄，眼眶周围和身体上也出现了黑斑  
他已经使骸化了，变成了怪物  
他似乎也看到了Noct，无神的眼睛闪过一丝惊讶，张口说什么但已经不能说出话了，听起来反而嘶哑难懂的像那些神明说话似的  
Noct正想上前回话，突然来了一群手持利器的士兵，他的头却又疼了起来

接下来的记忆再次变的模糊  
等到他清醒时，Noct才发现自己已经来到了50年后  
街道一片祥和，已经没有50年前重病的人倒在路边，被他人杀死的场面  
他看到了一个熟悉的身影，在一个阴暗的巷道里，穿着繁复华贵的服装，脸上没有任何岁月流逝的痕迹，皮肤不再苍白，眼睛也变回了琥珀色，但眼里的神情只有迷茫  
Noct刚想上前只觉得自己又被抽离开，好像又落入了水中，或是水晶之中  
那是水晶想让他离开这个时空  
一并抹去了他存在过的痕迹

 

Ardyn今天在整理房间时，有一个捆好的药包掉在了地上居然发出清脆的声音  
他轻轻捡起药包，上面写着Izunia，是他自己的笔迹——虽然他没有任何印象  
Izunia是谁？他心想着  
捆的很结实，结实到他只能用刀将细绳割断，纸张渐起，里面包着一个从未见过的硬币  
这枚硬币很精致，看的出一定是个很贵重的东西  
他觉得自己还是知晓不少珍贵宝物的，可竟然从未见过这枚硬币，只是小心的收好了它

大概是两千年后，他才知道这是神凪就任纪念币  
“等待真是让人讨厌啊，我想回去了”  
等他终于见到了被选中的真王时，又想起了这枚硬币

说到底，整个Lucis一族经历的种种，都不过是水晶和六神的“选择”和“使命”  
Noct和Ardyn，被选中，分别成为救世的真王和降临的黑暗  
源于Lucis，终于Lucis  
“现在，我可以叫你Noct了么？”

 

在我们人类中，有人拥有强大的力量，他能操纵众多的剑，与腐蚀星球的黑暗作战。某个时刻，六神赋予了他圣石，并令他守护圣石。这颗圣石，在灾厄到来的时候会选出王。  
——《创星记 圣石之章》

之后，Noct回到了现世  
剑神说他回来的时候就已经从历史里消失了，当年的人没人记得他  
至于现实里，已经过了10年

王室之间之前有着很大的两幅壁画，画的都是所谓“神话时代”中的故事，至今已经两千多年  
Noct抬头看着女神的画像，这应该是他最熟悉的一幅画了  
她的身边据说是Lucis的先王们  
“Ardyn的画像，本来应该也会在这里”  
“真想不到他其实是王族的人”Gladio感慨道  
“他活了很久”  
Noct好像并没有听见Gladio在说什么，他只是继续说着  
“一直活在没有任何伙伴的世界”

墙上有一幅画似乎描述的是在被光明消减的黑暗，Prompto忍不住问道  
“那个人就是神话里的‘黑暗’么？”  
Ignis点头“真讽刺，他本该是司掌光明的国王之一”  
“恩，得让他沉睡才行”  
听到Noct回答，Prompto看着王室之间的门扉  
“Noct，会写下神话的结局吧”

Noct回到了王都，再一次的，在Isomnia见到了这个人  
Ardyn坐在昏暗的王座上，脸上和记忆中一样充满了戾气  
准确的说，应该是进入水晶之前的记忆中  
那些嘲笑和奚落的言语就像前段时间发生的事一样  
“为了达到目的，不惜将同伴当作跳板，这决定很有国王的风范呢”  
“你的朋友们，不知道是不是还活着呢？”  
“死掉的人，不知道都怀着什么样的心情啊？”  
“他们最后说了什么话，你还想的起来吗？”  
宫殿上还挂着Ravus，Luna，Regis，Nyx的尸体幻象，扭曲的意识做着无法预知的事情，就像担心Noct不会全力而战一样

一切将同他分别/悲剧会发生在他眼前/都是他所挚爱的人  
然而这黑夜无尽/身处绝望的境地  
——《Somnus》

Ardyn被囚禁的那五十年里与他相关的人因此受牵连，被家族，人民，神明的抛弃导致的郁郁和痛苦，但在复生之时这些人都已经死去，只能转向神明  
可他已经被当时赐予他力量的神明视为不洁，神明不会现身，水晶也被Lucis保护  
经年累月的绝望和仇恨，再加上寄生虫发作时的痛苦和被侵蚀的内心，这个人可能早就在漫长的岁月里疯掉了，却也无法死去  
他找寻了各处关于后世所谓的神话中的描述的场所，翻阅着创星记中的预言  
他就像一个远古的幽灵一般存活着，拖着一具不生不死的躯体，等待着预言的实现，等到水晶选出真王  
他一直在等，他只能等  
Ardyn在预言将要来临之前开始逐渐控制帝国，随后逐渐摧毁着Noct身边的一切，看着他经历着国家灭亡，父亲牺牲，恋人死于眼前，朋友被自己误伤，疯狂而可怕  
他并不恨Noct，只因为真王是Noct  
——两千年来里唯一一个，如他一般的，同样是被神明捉弄的人类  
他要让Noct身处绝望之中，孤立无援，在折磨和煎熬中一步步陷入深渊，只能选择成为神谕的牺牲品，手持武器，满怀战意的站在他的面前——就像他所经历过的一样  
不论他们最后的这场决战里会是生还是死，对这个阴魂不散的两千多年的王子而言，他的目的都达到了  
或是摧毁水晶和Lucis王族，或是摧毁自己

“我一直在等你呢，Noct，等的我都有点心浮气躁了”  
“那个什么都不知道的软弱王子，到底成长了多少呢？”  
Noct看着他也轻松的召唤出了武器，毕竟对方也是Lucis家族的人  
相同的武器，相同的能力，相似的命运，不同的内心  
“别以为区区十年就能超越我”  
“你以为我，在黑暗中活了多久？”

邪恶之物 招来瘴气 蒙蔽天空 侵蚀大地  
勇敢的王与骑士 执剑与神并肩作战 驱逐黑暗  
祈愿长久和平 神将光耀授予人王  
延续其魂 赐予圣石 以备终将到来的灾厄  
——《创星记原典 节录自第15章 序言第二节》

被父王之剑刺穿身体的Ardyn躺在地上，奄奄一息  
“结束了呢，国王陛下……”  
“您要消灭使骸，建立和平的世界吗？然后再次把我从历史中抹除么……”  
Noct摇摇头  
“但你这次，可以安息了吧”  
“闭上眼睛吧，再也别醒来”  
对方疲惫的闭上了眼睛，嘴角微笑

Ardyn想向水晶复仇  
Noctis必须拯救世界  
虽然他们自己也终于实现了愿望，各自得到了解脱  
但也达成了水晶和六神的目的

最终，Eos迎来了曙光  
Noctis也好，Ardyn也好，早已灭亡的Lucis也好，已经没有几个人记得他们了  
生者无尽，死者无存  
（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 【注】标题的Anonymum是拉丁语，大意是无名者  
> 本文的设定：  
> 王子虽然去了两千年前，但是因为水晶之力，回到现世后没有人记得他  
> 宰相本身早已被人从历史中抹去  
> 水晶会选择出新的王，路西斯一族从此消失了，也会被历史遗忘  
> 所以都是无名者
> 
> 写着写着忍不住加入了自己对破水晶神话设定的吐槽，这既视感流石日本仙剑（  
> ……所以给我一个砸烂破石头的FF16吧！破水晶神话去死啊！  
> PS：本来有人提议我标题叫你的名字，但是被我驳回了，理由是我没看过（。  
> 


End file.
